A sick kind of love
by stormshower084
Summary: Yuzu is sick again and the doctors dont know if she'll make it, Ichigo, in a fit of desperation, makes a deal with Grimmjow in order for Yuzu to get the treatment she needs. But what does  Grimmjow want in return? Slash m/m yaoi!
1. Sickness

1Hello all my fellow Grimmichi fans! Are you ready for some highschool drama, drugs, sex, and of course yaoi? I know I am! Lets get to it then shall we?

**Summary: Ichigo is a highschool student who, lets face it, has no life. And unfortunately a younger sister with cancer. Grimmjow is the son of a famous hospital branch owner. He has the power to help Ichigo, The only question is, what will he want from Ichigo in return?**

Ichigo walked down the old and worn down hallway of Karakura High School. He was having a terrible day. First off, his alarm clock hadn't gone off at the right time so he was late to his first period of school. Then one of his idiotic best friends named Renji Abari had oh so graciously taken his car to school so _he_ wouldn't be late to school. And if that wasn't bad enough, his other best friend Rukia hadn't come to school because she used the 'I'm not feeling well' excuse.

Ichigo knew very well that she was just skipping out on school because she had an art test today, and had spent the majority of last night instead of studying, making out with Renji. So had been forced to walk, through the pouring rain, the five miles it took to get to school. Even though he ran as fast as he could, he was still ten minutes late to Ulquiorra-sensei's geometry class, and therefore receiving a detention for it.

Ichigo sighed for what seemed like the fifteenth time in about three minutes. He listened to his friend Shinji ramble on about some date he went on Friday night. Ichigo was only half listening as he made his way to Hyourinmaru's English class. He liked Hyourinmaru-donno, he wasn't loud or obnoxious, like Zaraki was, but neither was he bland and boring like Ulquiorra was. He tried to make the lesson fun and even when he didn't succeed, he still managed to get the majority of the class to pay attention to the class.

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder and an angry voice directed at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki are you even paying attention to anything I say?" Shinji, true to his gay nature put his right hand on his hip and cocked the upper part of his body left at about a twenty degree angle.

'Crap' Ichigo thought, what did he say? Ah screw it.

"Sorry Shinji, I got distracted over something. You were saying?"

Shinji wasn't having it though. "What were you thinking about ichi?" His face lit up in that hyper-perverted smile that ichigo had learned to fear and hate. "Were you thinking about someone? Someone you may have had a good time with?" Shinji wiggled his eyebrows up and down in that cliche jester that's supposed to signify something sexual that ichigo never understood.

"Get your mind out of the gutter shinji, before I make you. As a matter of fact I was just thinking about what Hyourinmaru-donno's class will be like today, Friday we were having a very interesting conversation about the composition and organization of some of Shakespeare's more uncommonly known-" Ichigo was interrupted as shinji threw his head back, closed his eyes and started making unnaturally loud, and quite rude, snoring noises.

Ichigo sent him an aggravated glare and Shinji just grinned at him. Ichigo just shook his head.

"You know you can be incredibly dull and boring right Ichigo?" Shinji asked him in a completely serious tone.

Ichigo thought about this before he answered, "I don't think its that I'm dull or boring, im just sophisticated, you on the other hand might just be a little to wild. Did you ever think of that. No, I don't think you did or you wouldn't have said what you did."

Shinji looked Ichigo up and down several times, this time noticing the dark circles around his eyes and faded tear stains that still resided on his cheeks. Shinji quit walking and grabbed Ichigo by the wrist, stopping him from moving forward.

"What is it Ichigo, what happened?" Shinji was, in all honesty, extremely terrified. What was so tragic that it had gotten even 'The Great Ichigo' to cry over it?

Ichigo stood for a moment before he leaned against the wall he was closest to, he had gone from a strong proud highschool student, to a vulnerable little kid in a matter of seconds.

"Its Yuzu," Ichigo whispered, so softly Shinji had to lean in almost all the way to hear what he was saying. "She's sick again. The doctors said they would do all they could for her but, but they don't know how long she'll last in her condition." Ichigo started sobbing violently into his arms, which sometime during the explanation he had crossed over his face.

"Oh not here you don't, not in front of all these losers. Come on, your coming with me." Shinji didn't wait for an answer as he lifted Ichigo up by his left arm and dragged him out of the school building and to his nineteen sixty-two mustang.

Ichigo was really crying now, as much as Ichigo could cry, which were only some tears and the occasional tremble.

Shinji reached into his pocket, found his keys and jammed them into the ignition. The car roared to life as he gunned the engine out of the parking lot and onto the uncrowded highway.

Ichigo, noticing the speeding buildings that seemed to fly by so fast they were just blurs of color, began to talk, mostly to distract himself more than anything else.

"Where are we going Shinji? School isn't over yet, we can't just leave whenever we-"

"For once in your life Ichigo shut up and just go with it. Now, we are going to the park, after we pick up Yuzu and Karin of course, and we are going to relax and have some fun, even if it fucking KILLS us."

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, then spoke up sounding a little bit better than before. "Yuzu and Karin are at the house. Yuzu's there because she wasn't feeling that good and Karin because she was the only one who could watch after her because I had school and dad had to go to the clinic today."

Shinji nodded, he had been expecting Ichigo to say something like that, he wouldn't have let even a single tear fall if it hadn't been anything worse than that.

"Then we'll swing by your house and grab the little monsters before we have the time of our lives. Is that okay?" Shinji looked over at Ichigo as he said this.

Ichigo looked back at shinji and found himself, against his current mood, smiling at the goofy look Shinji was giving him.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't forget me this time." He smiled even larger at Shinji's suddenly defensive expression.

"That was so totally not my fault! It was that damn snake your sister held that freaked me the hell out! Its her fault, I blame Karin!"

Ichigo laughed at his friends crazy antics before he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! Go easy on my baby!" Shinji bent over to give the car a hug and started patting the hood, "She's a delicate angel and deserves to be treated as such."

Ichigo ignored him and started walking up the multicolored brick steps to the large white house.

After walking inside Ichigo called out, "Yuzu! Karin! Where are you?"

He waited for a moment before he head a loud thump from directly above him. He began walking up the hardwood stairs until he reached the second floor and turned into Yuzu's room, which was where he had heard the thump come from.

"Is everything alright in here guys? What was that thump I just heard?"

Karin appeared from under the large pink comforter, which was at the moment laying in a heap on the middle of the floor.

"Ichi-nii, why are you home from school so early? Shouldn't you be in English right now?"

"Shinji." Was all Ichigo said. It was all he needed to say, Karin and Yuzu had long gotten used to Shinji's random and crazy ideas and his unshaken resolve to pursue them, no matter how ridiculous they were.

"I see, so why are you here Ichi-nii?" Yuzu had appeared from under the comforter as well, on the opposite side from Karin.

"WE came," Shinji materialized in the doorway, "To take you away to the land of unicorns and princesses!"

Karin looked at him for a moment, and then turned her gaze back to Ichigo.

"So were going to the park? Awesome let me get my soccer ball, and I can invite Ururu and Ginta too! We can all play together, oh this is going to be so much fun."

Ichigo smiled as he saw Karin become increasingly excited. It was nice for her to act like a kid, she didn't usually have the time to be one. Having to take care of Yuzu when she was sick and looking after their teenager-at-heart dad she was usually to busy to do anything fun. But what amazed ichigo was that she had not once complained about it. She had taken up her tasks, as Yuzu had once done with her own jobs, with an air of grace and dignity that ichigo still couldn't fathom.

"Come on already! Times a wasting! Lets get going! Come my harem, follow me!" Shinji shouted that sounded uncannily like the tone of voice there father used. Ichigo face-palmed when he heard Yuzu lean over to Karin and ask in a serious voice, "Karin, what's a harem?" Karin looked surprised for a moment, and then at the top of her lungs shouted, "SHINJI I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Ichigo swore you could have heard Shinji's laugh from a kilometer away.

A/n So, I would really like some feedback on how you all think I did, tell me if you liked it, loved, it, hated it or what I just want to know how I did and if this story is worth continuing.


	2. The Hospital

1**A/n Okay, the next chapter, thank you to my reviewers and all those who added my story to their author alerts! I can't believe I'm updating so quickly, please, for your own good, down get used to this frequency of updates. Now here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Ichigo sighed in contentment, he and his sisters, along with Shinji, Rukia, Renji, Ginta, and Ururu, were currently laying in the middle of one of their local parks soccer field. As it turns out, Karin's team of Her, Shinji, Ginta, and Yuzu, had slaughtered Ichigo, Rukia, and Ururu, with a score of thirteen to four.

Ichigo was worn out, and he could tell from the looks on most of his friends faces that they were too. Renji was almost as red as his hair, and Shinji's face now contrasted sharply with his long blond hair. Ichigo laughed at how silly they looked. Everybody looked at him in question, but before anybody could say anything they heard an obnoxiously loud voice call out.

"Hey guys! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be at the park? I could've met you here!" Ichigo sat up and looked in the direction of the new voice, but saw no one. He looked around and after a few minutes of seeing nothing, a voice from behind him, yelled in his ear, "what are ya looking at strawberry?"

Ichigo cupped his now ringing ear and whirled around. There was only one person who would dare call him that ridiculous nickname besides Renji and Rukia.

"Will you quit with that damn stupid nickname Kon? I told you to never call me that ever again!"

A boy around the age of sixteen with short, spiky blond hair, grinned back at Ichigo's overly-defensive tone and pouty expression.

"Awe Ichi I know ya love me, but can you at least tell me when your gonna be here, I mean this place is like, my front yard."

Ichigo knew what Kon was referring too. You see, Kon's parents had died when he was about thirteen, with nowhere to go, he had made his home in a cardboard box in an alleyway beside a strip club, and the only straight bar in all of Karakura Town. Living in such conditions had really made a difference in Kon's behavior. He was a lot more perverted now then he was three years ago, although whether it was the living conditions or just puberty Ichigo had absolutely no idea. And, while it was not the lifestyle he would ever recommend or choose, but it seemed Kon was managing pretty well with his part time job as a waiter, he made enough money to support himself working at one of the fanciest, and most popular, restaurants in Karakura 'Chez Halibel'. But he digressed, because Kon had no technical house, he referred to the entire town as his home, and as such the parks were like his front and back yards.

"Sorry Konie," Yuzu spoke up, "We didn't know you'd be in this part of the town today, didn't you have work?" Kon walked over to Yuzu and rustled up her hair with his left hand.

"Not today kiddie, I had Rangiku cover for me today, I was actually on my way to your house to visit with you, but I ran into you guys before I got there, which is really lucky for me cause if I hadn't I'd be at your house wondering where you guys were."

Most of all the little children laughed at the tone of voice he ended up sounding like, most of them found Kon to be extremely childish just like they were, and so they got along really well compared to most teenagers and little kids.

"Yeah, well anyway, what are you doing here blondie?" Renji spoke up.

"Well as I said I was going over to see them," he jerked his thumb in the direction of Ichigo and his sisters, "but I figure since you're here I might as well annoy the crap out of you and your girlfriend." He looked pointedly at Rukia.

If Renji had ever said something back, Ichigo to this day didn't remember what is was.

"Hey guys, im not feeling so..." Yuzu didn't get to finish what ever she was saying, because she quickly fell to the ground and didn't move.

It was deathly quiet for what seemed like an eternity, then Ichigo gained his composure and took over the situation.

"Renji, get out your cell phone and call the closest hospital and tell them were on our way, Rukia, use your phone to call our dad and tell him what has happened, Ginta, Ururu, help me lift Yuzu into Shinji's car. Kon, don't do anything stupid. Shinji, Get me, Yuzu, and Karin to the hospital as fast as you can I don't care how many laws you have to break just do it!"

"Right!" Everybody replied simultaneously.

Everybody got to the jobs and in no time at all Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Shinji were on the way to the closest hospital, which, Renji had told them, was called 'Pantera Regional'.

With Shinji's reckless driving, what should have been a ten minute trip, they made it in about three minutes. Ichigo was star struck when he took a look at the giant building. The hospital, which was build out of solid brick that held many different variations of blue, looked more like a billion dollar house. It was at least fifteen stories tall with large windows accenting just where the rooms were and how large they were. The front door was decorated with large, foreign designs that ichigo couldn't understand. Leading up to the door was the signature carport held up by several large, marble columns.

"Come on Ichigo We have to hurry!" Karin yelled at him from beside Yuzu.

Ichigo shook his head side to side several times in order to snap himself out of his thoughts. He picked up Yuzu out of the back seat of the car and rushed to the door he had been admiring only seconds ago.

Ichigo ran in with Yuzu in his arms up to the front desk and the young lady who sat behind it. Upon seeing him, she stood up.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"We were laying down on the soccer field in the park and she fainted. I think it might have been her leukemia but I'm a hundred percent not sure."

"Okay," she turned and shouted somewhere to the back, "We have a code three-twelve over here!" she turned around and looked at the two teenage boys and preteen girl.

"Im gonna need one of you to fill out these set of papers please." She reached under the desk and handed ichigo a stack of about three papers connected to a clip board with a pen attached to it on a metal chain. "While one of you fills this out the other two of you can follow the patient to her room."

Ichigo turned to Shinji and thrust to him the objects the secretary had given him, "Its all yours pal!" and promptly proceeded to take Karin by the hand and bolt down the hallway the nurses and doctors were currently taking Yuzu.

"Damn you Ichigo! You had better tell me everything when I get there!" Shinji yelled at his friends retreating back.

"Don't worry! I will! I promise!" Ichigo yelled back, he always kept his promises.

They followed the doctors down a series of hallways, interlocking in intricate intervals that Ichigo was sure he'd get lost in if he didn't keep up.

Apparently he had jinxed himself because after about a period of five minutes, the next thing he knew, he was in the middle of two intersecting hallways with no idea which one Yuzu and Karin, along with the multitude of doctors and nurses, disappeared down. After glancing down each hallway about three times, the only thing he succeeded in doing was confuse himself more.

'Ah the hell with it.' Ichigo thought, he sprinted down the nearest hallway, which was the one to his left. After running down a number of hallways that Ichigo didn't have the ability to distinguish from one another, he had come to another intersection that, very well could have been the one he was originally lost in.

"Fuck me running." Ichigo shouted as he punched the wall closest to him.

"So soon? But we don't even know each others names." A low, sultry voice whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Ichigo whirled around and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes, and a smirk that could melt off any set of pants, only inches away from him.


End file.
